


Help Me Out

by jetblackmess



Series: smut oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Warming, Creampie, Dom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Finger Sucking, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Subspace, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblackmess/pseuds/jetblackmess
Summary: Sapnap and Dream fuck on the couch :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: smut oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 262





	Help Me Out

Dream whimpered quietly, holding onto Sapnap’s shirt tighter. He was currently cockwarming his boyfriend while they watched a movie together. Well, Dream wasn’t really watching. No, he was sitting as still as possible, just as the raven haired man asked. 

Another whimper fell from his red bitten lips as Sapnap shifted in his seat slightly. Hands gripped his waist, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the skin that was showing from under his hoodie. 

“You’re doing so good, Dreamie. Just a bit longer. You can handle it, yeah?” Sapnap murmured softly, placing a little kiss on the blond’s ear afterwards. Dream whined a little, but nodded along with what he was saying. A small smile came to the ravenet’s face and he focused back onto the movie. 

After a little while the movie was finally over. If Dream could move on his own, he’d do a little victory dance. Gentle hands pulled the blond’s face from Sapnap’s shoulder and a little kiss was planted on Dream’s forehead. 

“Such a good boy for me, Dreamie. So proud of you for being patient. I think you deserve a reward now, don’t you?” Sapnap said in a hushed voice. The words were dripping with obvious adoration and love; it made Dream’s chest warm.

The older nodded enthusiastically making Sap chuckle. After kissing his boyfriend softly, Sapnap moved his hands to the blond’s hips and lifted him carefully before slowly bringing him back down. The movement made Dream moan breathily and throw his head back, gripping the white t-shirt Sapnap had on a little tighter. 

A pleased hum came from Sapnap when Dream began taking control of the movements. He let his arms stop moving completely; just resting in place to hold his boyfriend.

“Sappy, feels s’good,” whispered Dream. One of his hands let go of Sapnap’s shirt and found its way to the younger’s, resting on top of it. “Yeah? Feeling good, babydoll? God, you look so pretty for me,” he groaned back, squeezing Dream’s hips slightly. 

The pace they had fallen into wasn’t fast at all but neither cared. Each move of Dream’s hips took their breaths away. The older rolled his hips once more and moaned loudly. A grunt fell from Sapnap as Dream tightened around him. The blond was whimpering, hips stuttering, as that one spot was abused by his boyfriend’s cock. 

Hands held him still, forcing him to stay put. “So tight, Dreamie,” the younger mumbled out. He looked up at the boy on top of him and almost came at the sight.

Dream was completely and utterly wrecked.

His eyes were hazy and constantly rolling to the back of his head. One of his own hands had made its way into the blond’s mouth. He was drooling around them, slight pants and high pitched whimpers forming around the digits. The hoodie he was wearing was bunched up in the front and Sapnap had a perfect view of his dick gently hitting his tummy each time he bounced. He looked breathtakingly beautiful like this, which the ravenet thought to be unfair. How could one person look so good while being so destroyed?

“Sappy, he’p me m’ve..” Dream whined around the fingers. Sapnap grinned slightly at the slurred speech. “What was that, Dreamie? Gonna have to say that a little clearer.” A loud whine came from the boy on top of him. “P’ease, Sappy. M’ve me,” he whimpered, keeping his eyes open long enough to speak to Sap. The raven-haired male groaned softly and lifted his boy’s hips gently before bringing him back into the sitting position.

Dream moaned as his prostate was stimulated once more. He tried lifting his hips up to get more but soon found out that he was feeling too tired to do so. A frustrated huff fell from his spit-slicked lips. “Sappy,” he whined, dragging out the ‘y,’ “can’t move.” 

“Sure you can, babydoll,” his boyfriend responded with a small hum. Dream shook his head slowly and looked into his eyes pleadingly. “Ohh,” Sapnap smirked a bit, “you want me to help you? ‘S that it, Dreamie Boy?” This time, Dream was the one responding with a hum. He nodded and looked at the younger with furrowed brows and a slight pout, “Can’t do it m’self. Wan’ you to,” he mumbled softly. 

Sapnap pressed a kiss to the older’s forehead before rolling their hips together. Dream scrambled to move his hands to Sap’s shoulders, gripping onto him for support. He leaned down and rested his head in the crook of Sapnap’s neck on top of his hand. It was slightly uncomfortable because of the drool on said hand, but he didn’t really care. Small moans were pulled out of him each time the younger would roll their hips together. He was enjoying the slow pace, but soon came to the conclusion that it wasn’t enough.

“More,” he whimpered into Sap’s neck. The younger shivered at the warm breath on his neck and stopped moving completely. A small sob was heard from the boy on his lap and he gently lifted Dream’s head from his neck. “Stopped,” he panted, small tears rolling down his face, “why?” 

Sapnap cooed at him and wiped away some of the tears. “Don’t cry, pretty boy. I just wanted to check in on you. What’s your color?” he asked softly. “Green,” Dream breathed out, resting his forehead on the other male’s. 

Sapnap smiled a bit and kissed the blond’s nose, “I’m gonna go a bit faster, okay? Say the safeword or tap my arm three times if you want to stop or slow down.” Dream nodded along and Sapnap slowly began thrusting again.

Over time he sped up significantly. He held the older’s hips tight enough to leave bruises and lifted him just the perfect height so he could easily fuck up into the boy. Dream moved his hand to his mouth again to keep it busy as he was fucked. Broken moans and gasps were forced out around the fingers as Sapnap sped up some more. 

“There you go, babes,” he moaned, looking at Dream’s blissed out expression, “doing so fucking good for me. Such a pretty boy aren’t you?” 

He could feel his orgasm approaching quickly, thrusts turning sloppy, and breathing getting heavier. “Fuck, baby, ‘m close. You feel so good around me, God,” he breathed out, placing quick kisses wherever he could reach. 

Dream sobbed around the fingers in his mouth and held onto Sapnap tightly with the other arm. His eyes rolled and his back arched as he came all over himself and Sapnap, effectively dirtying his hoodie and Sap’s shirt. 

Not even a minute later, his boyfriend thrusted one last time and spilled deep into him. He whimpered and looked up at the ravenet from his slouched position adoringly. His eyes were unfocused and he couldn’t really comprehend anything other than the love he felt for the younger boy.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! ik i write short things, i don’t have a very good attention span >.> hope u enjoyed anyways!
> 
> twt: camsasimp  
> wattpad: DREAMN0TNAP


End file.
